


『源声』性感云云，在线诱惑

by TheCloudsTheSun



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCloudsTheSun/pseuds/TheCloudsTheSun





	『源声』性感云云，在线诱惑

性感云云，在线诱惑

 

1.  
崔始源是一家上市公司的总裁，最近公司决定在海外设立一个分部，事务一下子多了起来，频繁的加班使他疲惫不堪。

这天，终于忙完的崔始源赶回家中已经超过了11点了，蹑手蹑脚地走进卧室，看着金钟云熟睡的样子，感觉一天的疲惫都被赶走了，但想到最近因为加班也着实是冷落了自己的爱人，心底又升起了一丝愧疚。

轻手轻脚地换了睡衣，进了浴室快速地冲了个澡，又小心翼翼地钻进被子。似乎是感觉到有热源靠近，金钟云动了动，转身钻进他的怀里。崔始源小心的搂住他，闭上了眼睛。

第二天先醒过来的金钟云睁开眼睛，看了好一会才反应过来自己身处何地，最近一个月几乎都见不到自己家男朋友的面。此时人就在自己身边，他就这么肆无忌惮地盯着看了——嗯，又瘦了。

感觉到有一到强烈的视线停留在自己身上，崔始源也醒了，看着怀里的人看着自己发呆，他凑上前去，轻轻吻住了他的爱人。

“……嗯……你今天不上班吗？”  
“已经忙完了，接下来会有几天休息。”

又抱在一起说了会话，突然金钟云从被子里爬起来“唔……有点饿了，你去做饭，我要洗澡了。”“好的。”崔始源也不墨迹，从被子里出来就起身去了厨房，而刚刚说要洗澡的人则是在床上发了会呆，然后像是下定决心了一般，从衣柜里掏了几件衣服就进了浴室。

2.  
“老师。”

正在厨房做饭的崔始源听见声音转过头，正疑惑男朋友怎么了的时候，却在看见男朋友的装扮的时候惊呆了。

金钟云正乖巧地站在厨房的门口，身上穿着一件白色的带粉色格子领的女式校服，领口系着大大的粉色蝴蝶结，下半身也是粉色的格子裙，纤细的小腿包裹在及膝的粉色长袜里，乌黑的短发左右还一边系着一个蝴蝶结。

崔始源就这么怔怔地看着他，金钟云看他发呆的样子在心里其实也是没底的，他虽然骨架小但也是个178公分的成年男性，但是既然做了就还是主动一点“老师，云云饿了。”

“老师马上就做好了，云云先去餐厅等一下好吗。”虽然不知道金钟云的小脑袋里到底想玩些什么，但是直觉告诉崔始源这个时候配合就好，反正无论怎样他都不会吃亏的。

金钟云跑到餐厅，乖乖的坐在位子上，不一会他的男朋友就把早餐端了过来：煎的微焦的鸡蛋和香肠，热的刚刚好的牛奶，烤的恰到好处的吐司面包。金钟云慢条斯理地吃着，最后只剩下那根香肠完好地躺在盘子里。

“老师，云云吃饱了。”  
“云云，老师是不是告诉过你不可以浪费食物。”崔始源放下餐具，温柔的哄着他“云云不可以浪费粮食，乖啊”

“那老师喂云云吃香肠好不好”他这话说的脸不红心不跳，像是一句再正常不过话了，说着还蹭了过来抱着崔始源的胳膊，活像一只撒娇的小猫。

但是崔始源可不是这么听的。他差点就要把这只妖精掀到桌子上去了，再看他撒娇的样子简直更要控制不住了，但他现在比较有兴趣的还是想知道这个小东西还能玩出什么花样，于是他用叉子叉起那根香肠喂到他嘴边。

金钟云看着递到嘴边的香肠并没有马上吃掉，而是先伸出舌头极其色情地舔了一遍，然后就像是每次给他男朋友口那样，用整个唇舌包裹着吞吐了两下，期间他还用那双漂亮的凤眼瞅着崔始源，那眼神单纯又无辜，仿佛不曾在做这种淫荡下流的举动。

妖精！崔始源在心里暗骂，他现在觉得他的小始源已经蠢蠢欲动了，但他还是维持表面的镇静，只是盯着金钟云的眼神变得更加炙热了。

终于，在深深地吞吐了两次之后，似乎是觉得自己已经玩够了，金钟云终于吐出了那条饱经蹂躏的香肠，小口小口地吃了起来。  
“老师……”咽下了最后一口香肠“云云渴了……”“老师喂云云喝牛奶好不好？”说完崔始源就把自己杯子里的牛奶含进嘴里，然后吻着金钟云一点点渡给他。

金钟云伸出舌头探进对方的嘴里舔着，从舌根，上颚到牙龈，舌尖。金钟云吻的投入，他伸出两臂抱住崔始源，两个人的身体也因此紧紧的挨在一起。

“云云还想喝。”分开的时侯两个人的唾液还牵了丝，金钟云不满地嘟嘴，他现在很渴，但是是出于什么原因，不只是因为刚刚吃的香肠太咸了吗，也是因为他欲望的升腾。

“杯子里的已经没有了哦，不过老师这里还有一些，但是云云如果想喝的话，就要自己努力了。”

3.  
客厅里，崔始源正双腿大开地坐在沙发上，上面的白色衬衣还穿的好好的，黑色的裤子早就不知道扔到哪里去了，而此时，正在他胯下埋头努力的正是一身女装的金钟云，他现在正收紧自己的小嘴努力取悦他的“老师”。

金钟云的嘴很小，偏偏他的男朋友生来就长了最大号的性器。他只能勉强吞下一半，剩下的一半只好用手来抚弄，但是其实他的手也不是很大，两只小手不停交替地抚弄着，间或者撩拨一下下面的两个小球。他一会儿把小始源吞进去让整个口腔被填满，然后上下移动自己的头让那个东西进出摩擦自己，或者又收紧双颊，作出吮吸的动作；一会儿他又吐出来，伸出自己的舌头沿着柱体一遍一遍的舔弄，然后会重点舔弄上头的小眼，又或者他会直接舔下面的两个小球，或者轮流把他们放在自己的嘴里。

他们俩平时的性爱里，崔始源几乎不会让金钟云给他口，他知道自己的尺寸，也不舍得让金钟云这么讨好他，但是今天的情况实在太特殊了，尽管金钟云因为不熟练的动作已经用牙磕痛他好几次了，但是一想到平时禁欲系的爱人此时此刻正跪在自己胯下服务他，心理上的快感远远高过生理上的快感，属于雄性的占有欲和施虐欲被激发出来。他站起身来，伸手捏住了金钟云的下巴，强迫他仰起头张开嘴，接着就把他自己插进去了。

“……唔……！”金钟云能感觉出来崔始源插入的深度，太超过了，那张平时只能含住崔始源一半的小嘴巴现在已经被迫吞到根部，秀气的鼻子顶在他男人的下腹部。崔始源的前段已经完全插进他的喉咙，被异物碰触让他本能的想要呕吐。

被一阵阵收紧的喉咙夹裹的感觉几乎让崔始源失去理智，他用手抓住金钟云浓密的黑发，固定好他的头之后就开始按照自己的节奏开始一抽一送。

金钟云紧紧皱着眉头，崔始源插得太深，每每插进来的时候都会让他有窒息之感，混合着喉咙的疼痛和被粗暴对待的委屈，他的一双小手不安的捉住了崔始源衣服的下摆，也不知是要推开还是在祈求些什么，眼角也开始有眼泪的聚集了。

“云云，吸它！”即使是如此难受的境地他在本能里还是愿意服从崔始源的，他听话的收紧双颊和嘴唇，努力配合着崔始源的进出，不一会就感觉到一股股灼热的液体射进他的嘴里。

发泄完的崔始源抽出自己，看着金钟云喉结上下一滚便知道，他已经吞下去了，然后他又将自己抵上金钟云的双唇，示意他舔干净。金钟云乖巧的做了，然后像是做了一件了不起的事在求表扬一样地望着他。他伸手把还跪在地上的金钟云抱进自己怀里，虽然地上铺了厚厚的地毯，但他还是小心地检查了金钟云的膝盖，确认没有受伤才松了一口气。

“老师，云云真的吃饱了。”金钟云窝在他怀里撒娇，完全忘了这个人刚刚是怎么欺负他的了。他的欲望已经被完全勾引出来了，他此时已经有些迫不及待想要被进入，渴望被贯穿。

“乖云云，既然已经吃饱了，那么现在是不是该学习了呢？”也不等金钟云的回应，崔始源说完就打横抱起金钟云，往书房方向迈腿了。

4.  
书房里，金钟云被崔始源抱着坐在平时金钟云整理教案的书桌边，面前摊开的是金钟云的教学笔记。“老师，这个题云云不会。”金钟云随手指了一道几何题“这个题老师不是昨天刚刚给云云讲过吗？难道云云没有认真听吗？”崔始源一边拿笔一边用另一只手去解金钟云身上的衣服扣子。“那老师就再给云云讲一遍，这次要认真听啊，老师可是要留作业的，写不出来是有惩罚的。这个题，我们先从A点做一条垂直于BC边的辅助线……”

崔始源表面上一本正经的讲着题，一只手早就摸进了金钟云的衣服，金钟云整个人又瘦又长，看上去小小的，但实际上胸口和腹部都有肌肉，虽然只有薄薄的一层，但是摸着手感非常不错。崔始源手摸索着到了他的胸口，精准地掐住了他早就被刺激的挺立起来的乳尖，并在两边左右摆弄。金钟云身体一向敏感，轻微的触碰都能让他有极大的反应。被掐住的瞬间他整个人都僵住了，他能听见崔始源低沉的声音在讲话，但那些字句现在全都入不了他的耳。胸口被玩弄的快感传达到大脑和下半身，他悄悄地硬了，他已经没有办法思考了。

“……就这样我们把数值代入，直接就可以得出答案……云云，还有什么不懂得吗？”崔始源低头看着衣襟大开，软靠在他怀里的人“既然云云都懂了，那就自己把接下来的这两道题解出来吧”说着他把金钟云放在地上，让他整个人趴在书桌上，而自己则正对着他的臀部。

金钟云上半身趴在书桌上，腰部确实悬空的，手里还握着崔始源硬塞给他的笔，眼前文字图形入了他的眼，去不了他的心，他现在全部的心思都在那个从后面掀起他裙子的男人身上。

崔始源把他的裙子掀到他的腰上，露出了红色的、带着披萨图案的小内裤。崔始源失笑“云云穿这个是在请老师吃披萨吗？那老师可就不客气了。”说着就咬上了披萨所在的位置。

金钟云尖叫一声，他觉得自己更硬了，本来就敏感的身体，这一下差点让他直接跪在地上，好在崔始源及时地用手捞了他一把，然后他就感觉崔始源一口一口地啃咬着他。

在啃过了所有披萨，崔始源终于把他的内裤扯下来了，掰开他的屁股用舌尖去舔那个一会儿要容纳他的小洞，却发现哪里已经是又湿又软的了，一看就是已经提前准备好了。用一根手指伸进去，很容易就被吞下了。

“云云。”他假装严肃的口气“云云怎么这么湿？是来之前和谁搞过了么？！”他伸出手狠狠地拍上了金钟云肉肉的屁股，伴随着清脆的响声一个手印清晰的出现在臀瓣上。

“没有！”被拍了一巴掌的金钟云，终于有点清醒了“云云没有，云云只有老师……”他又向后翘了翘屁股“老师不进来吗，云云想老师了……”

“老师也想云云了，不过在那之前，老师要先检查一下云云的作业做的怎么样。”崔始源说着就拿起了笔记本，在看到一片空白之后，他只是皱了眉头“云云怎么一道题都没写？云云对于学习这么敷衍，老师很生气。看来要好好惩罚才行。你自己说应该怎么惩罚。”

我想罚你快点进来！虽然心里这么想，但是嘴上还是说“打屁股……”  
“打多少。”  
“……十下……”  
“好，每道题十下，一共五十下。还是老规矩，如果你再像上次一样不听话，我还是会用戒尺的。”  
“唔……云云知道了。”

听到戒尺两个字，金钟云果然抖了一下。他磨磨蹭蹭地转身趴在崔始源的腿上，裙子还缠在他腰上，翘起来的小钟云无处藏身，崔始源用手轻轻安抚了他两下，金钟云是瘦，但是臀腿的部位肉乎乎的，几乎是特级手感。然后“啪”的一下，打在了他右边的屁股上，虽然听着响，但是实则只是用了三成力。

“……唔……”  
“刚刚那个不算，重新来！”  
啪！“一”  
啪！“二”……

崔始源慢慢拍打着，刚开始用力小，慢慢加了些手劲，他每打完一下不会急着打下一下。等金钟云充分消化完这一下的疼痛才会继续。

啪！“二十九”啪！“三十”  
“最后二十下，会疼，云云忍一忍。”  
啪！！“啊！三……三十一……”  
啪！！“三十二！”

一般情况下，崔始源会在一半的惩罚以后用全部的力气，也是整个惩罚里最难过的部分。虽然都是夫夫之间的小情趣，但是就那几次为数不多的几次经历，也让他足够领教崔始源强硬的一面。

崔始源虽然不会下死手打他，但是规矩严格：不许挣扎不许叫，还要报数，结束以后还要反省，但是哭泣和求饶是允许的。但是如果他不听话的话崔始源可是真的会用戒尺伺候他的。上一次就是因为金钟云实在坚持不住挣扎开了，结果崔始源真的抽出一把戒尺按着他揍完了接下来的几下。

啪！！  
“四十六……呜呜……救命……”  
啪！！  
“……四十七……呜……饶了我……”  
金钟云已经抱着他的手哭出来了，崔始源看他忍得辛苦，也就心软了，本来也没犯错，情趣而已，还是要见好就收的。毕竟调教一时爽，事后哄人那才是真正的火葬场……

“好了，最后三下，不用报数了。”说着扬起手啪啪啪地又快又重地落在金钟云的腿根处，瞬间颜色就和整个小屁股连在一起，红的像一个饱满多汁水蜜桃。

“啊啊啊！！！！”金钟云尖叫着爬起来，又被崔始源拉回去面对面的跨坐在崔始源的腿上。“呜呜呜……”

“错哪了？”  
“没有听老师的话……”  
“还有呢？”  
“……呜……不知道……”  
“还有，是惩罚你这么诱惑老师。”  
“老师不喜欢云云这样吗？”  
“当然喜欢，但是打你是告诉你不许再别人面前这样。”  
“云云只诱惑老师，云云只喜欢老师。”  
“老师也只喜欢云云，所以为了只喜欢老师的云云，要给一些奖励。”崔始源一边说着一遍把自己已经挺立了许久的小始源送进了温柔乡。随后又威胁道“不许哭了，再哭还打。”

金钟云吓得把眼泪硬生生憋了回去，而空虚已久的地方终于被熟悉的事物填满，金他轻叹一声放软了身体，用双手抱着崔始源的脖子，“老师……这里不舒服……”

崔始源听了，知道他是不好意思再自己的工作台边做这种事，也不难为他“好，那我们回卧室。”说完就着两个人相连得姿势往卧室走去。

5.  
两个人一路缠吻着一路进到卧室，倒在床上的那一刻，崔始源进到了前所未有的深度，顶的金钟云眼泪都要掉下来了。“太深了……慢一点……”

“慢一点你能受得了么？万一云云怨老师不能让你不满足，你出门偷吃怎么办？”  
“云云长得这么好看，可是有很人觊觎呢？”  
“你这么不满足，跑出去找别人，有很多人愿意灌满你呢，他们轮流射在你的屁股里，再给你带好塞子，然后你就带着一屁股别的男人们的精液回来找我，是不是这样。”  
“然后一边被我干，屁股里还一边流着别的男人的精液，我会狠狠地操你，把你屁股里的精液都操干净，再用我的精液重新灌满你。”  
“你说你天天被这么弄，会不会怀孕？”  
“怀了孕也没关系，大着肚子接着操就好了，说不定你还能出奶呢。争取让你刚出月子，再怀一个。”

金钟云听他越说越离谱，整个人却更兴奋了，尤其是听到崔始源说怀孕，大肚，出奶就好像他真的是一个即将临盆的孕妇被男人压着干一样，他颤抖着手轻轻抚上自己的肚子，小声的呢喃着“孩子……”

崔始源看他的样子知道是自己的话对他起了作用“我们云云是想怀一个老师的孩子吗？还是已经怀上了呢？”

“怀上了……怀上了……老师，轻……轻一点……”金钟云的手一遍遍地抚摸自己的肚子就好像这样可以安抚在他肚子里躁动不堪的小婴儿一样。“没关系，老师的孩子不会这么脆弱，老师正和他打招呼呢，父子之间还是要多多交流！”说着，崔始源往他更深处顶去，当真是要捅穿了他的力度，每一次大力的顶撞都会狠狠碾过金钟云的敏感点。金钟云的前端，就这样在毫无碰触的状态下喷射而出。

刚刚高潮的金钟云整个人完全瘫软在床上，折腾了一早上，他已经没有力气了，任由崔始源扒掉了他的上衣就着相连的体位将他翻过去，粗大的器物在他体内狠狠地研磨。他哆嗦着，被男人拉起腰臀。崔始源随手拿过那个粉色的蝴蝶结领结把他的下体绑住，又把他的两条胳膊拉到背后用上衣缠住，接着就开始抽送起来。

崔始源也不再玩别的花样了，一味地狠命插着他，每一下都直奔金钟云体内的敏感点，崔始源不再忍耐，他紧紧地扣着金钟云的腰，两个人臀胯相撞发出啪啪的声音，金钟云被刺激的张嘴却什么声音也发不出来，后面进出的快感彻底淹没了他，他挣扎着想要往后靠，却被束缚的双臂牵绊什么也做不了。

崔始源看他不断的挣扎，就俯下身亲吻他的后背和脖颈，然后听见他小声的呼唤“抱着……”又伸出手揽着他一起侧躺在床上，下身的抽送确是一点没减速。

感觉终于在一个温暖又熟悉的怀抱里的金钟云不在挣扎，而是放纵了自己。而这时一股不一样的感觉很快就向他袭来，刚刚平复下来的人又开始挣扎起来“啊嗯……我要……去……厕所！”他早上喝了两大杯牛奶，这会确是有点坚持不住了。

“别去了，就在这解决吧。”崔始源一点也没动地方，还好心地把束缚他的蝴蝶结和衣服摘下来，又把他的裙子也脱下来了。崔始源把人摆好了，让他面对着地上“没关系，我喜欢你，你怎样我都不会嫌弃的。”说完还过分的吹起了口哨。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊”  
“……不行，要憋不住了”  
“求你，真的不行……”

金钟云还在死死的坚持，崔始源只好去舔他的耳朵，果然，被舔的一瞬间金钟云就再也憋不住了，他尖叫着，先是喷出了几道白液，接着一股淡黄色的液体洒落下来，很快就在地上聚集了一小摊。

崔始源在他体内慢慢的磨蹭着，直到他放完水才恢复正常的速度，而金钟云这会还没能从失禁的事实打击中恢复过来。崔始源凑到他嘴边和他接了一个长吻。

终于有点回过神来的金钟云，看看地上的痕迹，他是知道崔始源有点洁癖的，但是他现在把自己弄成这样，一想到这，一股委屈涌上心头，一转眼的功夫他又要哭出来了。

“别哭呀，哭什么呢？”崔始源一边动着一边安慰他“云云，你就是尿在我身上我都不会嫌弃你的。”金钟云虽然被安慰了，但是被迫解放的感觉还是让他有些羞耻，把头转向一边，不再理会崔始源了。

崔始源观察了一下，见他羞大于气，就把他抱起来，两个人面对面的坐拥着对方，崔始源一下又一下地攻到金钟云的最里面。坐姿也让那处相连的更紧密。接着就在一阵疾风骤雨般的抽送，终于崔始源在几个又狠又重地插入后，之后便埋在金钟云的最深处，不在动作。

金钟云只觉得眼前一片虚无，接着就感觉下面的深处似乎被一股一股的热液灌满了一般，他凑过去和崔始源接吻，享受着灵与肉体完全融合的感觉。

6.  
彻底释放过后，崔始源从金钟云体内抽出。白色的液体顺着金钟云的腿根滑下，他感觉自己被温柔的放在床上，随后崔始源也躺在他身边温柔地抱着他。

“始源……”  
“宝贝？”  
金钟云像是用尽全力一般，狠狠地踹在崔始源的小腿上“滚去收拾！”

崔始源笑着应了一声，下床去收拾刚刚被他们弄得一片狼藉的地上，之后又去浴室里放了热水，然后就带着金钟云去洗澡了，当然清洁的时候不可避免地又来了一发。等金钟云被抱出来的时候，他已经有点迷迷糊糊要睡着了，看着一片混乱的床，崔始源索性脚下一拐，抱着人直接去了客房。

金钟云可能是真的被折腾累了，这一觉直接从当天下午睡到第二天早上。当他醒来的时候，崔始源已经起床了，他稍微活动了一下身体，感觉整个腰部以下似乎都在和他抗议昨天的放纵。金钟云默默地躺在床上想着，果然是已经步入三十几岁之后，身体越发不行了。

就在他放空自己的时候，崔始源推门进来了，手里还带着早餐，是一点清粥和几样可口的小菜，“钟云哥，起来吃点东西吧。”看金钟云费力地从床上坐起来，崔始源赶紧过去帮忙，结果被对方狭长的凤眼一瞪，就只能讨好的笑了笑。

吃过早餐后，两个人有黏黏糊糊地窝在在客厅的沙发上看着电影，当电影镜头里男主角深情的对着女主角说出我爱你的时候，崔始源也凑过来对他说我爱你，哥你爱不爱我。

金钟云嫌弃地推开他说天天爱不爱的烦死了，崔始源穷追不舍，金钟云也不撒口，最后还是崔始源搂着他，又吻到一起才算完事。

一吻结束，金钟云把脑袋靠在崔始源的肩上，笑的温柔。

傻瓜……  
我也爱你……


End file.
